A Carta dos Sonhos Desfeitos
by Veneficus
Summary: Misao escreve uma carta, que lhe vai custar todos os sonhos que ela teve com Aoshi. ATENÇÃO: É muito depressivo!


@ Olá a todos! Este é o meu primeiro fic sobre Aoshi e Misao. É um pouco...OK, muito depressivo, mas foi aquilo que saiu! De qualquer das maneiras espero que gostem e que mandem uma review com os vossos comentários. Outra coisa, quero que me desculpem pelos erros que vão encontrar na história, mas eu não escrevo Português geralmente, visto que eu não falo Português geralmente! Mil beijos para todos.@  
  
Disclaimer: Aoshi e Misao não são meus, e o mesmo vais para tudo aquilo que vocês reconheçam nesta história. Mas ainda tenho a esperança de que um dia...ah! Com quem tou brincando?!? Bem, já sabem...Samurai X e suas maravilhosas personagens não *snif* são *snif* minhas. Bwaaaaaaaaaaa :' (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Carta dos Sonhos Desfeitos  
  
Por Lil Nena  
  
Era uma noite fria, em Kyoto. Tudo estava quieto e escuro, excepto o quarto de uma mulher, no corpo de uma menina, que estava agora a escrever a coisa mais difícil que já mais escrevera, e que sem saber, estava a cometer o maior erro de sua vida, e a perder tudo aquilo que ela mais desejava.  
  
  
  
"Aoshi,  
  
diz-me porquê! Eu nunca consegui entender a tua mente, o teu ser. Todos te chamavam bloco de gelo, mas algo nos teus olhos me fazia crer que tu eras nada mais de que o sol, num dia quente de Verão, quando me olhavas. Será que eu estava assim tão errada? Eu vi-te, junto com ela, abraçados como um casal de namorados que vocês, por casualidade vim a descobrir, são. Como pudeste? Eu que corri metade do Japão á tua procura. Eu, que infelizmente te declarei o inimigo quando atacaste Okina, mas que por dentro estava morrendo de desgosto e miséria. Eu, que durante este tempo todo te dediquei o meu ser, te entreguei meu coração, como se tu fosses Deus. Querendo acreditar que tu eras o MEU Deus. E como pude eu estar tão errada? Apenas sou uma menina nos teus olhos. A menina que tu ajudas-te a crescer, e que gostas como uma irmã. Mas sabes quê? Queiras ou não, a verdade é que essa menina cresceu, e turnou-se numa mulher. No fundo do meu coração eu se que tu não, e nunca me vais ver como a mulher que sou. A mulher que te ama. A mulher que pudia ir ao inferno e voltar, se de ti se trata-se. E eu agora te pergunto mais uma vez, porquê? Sinceramente, eu não espero, nem quero a tua resposta. Já basta. Este meu coração não pode aguentar mais sofrimento. Sofrimento por ti! Ele, igual como eu, cresceu, mas ao mesmo tempo foi morrendo aos poucos. Eu sou demasiado nova para morrer, Aoshi. Eu não quero morrer, muito menos por ti! Cheguei a conclusão que tu não o mereçes. Por isso, meu querido Aoshi, te digo adeus. Adeus para sempre. Eu não quero ser uma pedra no caminho de ninguém, muito menos no teu. Mas lembra-te, embora não o mereças, eu te amarei para sempre. Não venhas á minha procura e não permitas que venham a minha procura, pois será inútil. Quando leres esta carta, eu estarei muito, muito longe daqui, para nunca mais voltar, para nunca mais te ver. Queria te desejar boa sorte na vida com a mulher que escolhes-te, mas infelizmante, meu coração não o permite. Mas por outro lado, quero que sejas feliz. Adeus, Aoshi.  
  
Misao."  
  
Misao leu por ultima vez a carta que ela escreveu para Aoshi. Pareçendo satisfeita, ela dobrou a folha em quatro, e escreveu numa letra pequena e direitinha, o nome do seu destinatário. Ela tinha escrito mais cartas. Cartas, onde ela tentava explicar porque tomou tamanha decisão, e não disse nada a ninguém. Misao sabia, que tais cartas não serião suficientes, para as pessoas que a viram crescer, mas no momento era o que tinha de ser feito. Olhando pela última vez as cartas, Misao sabia que a escolha tinha sido feita e não havia outra solução se não seguir com o plano. Ela tinha de fugir! Chorar já se tinha turnado um ritual diário, e que lhe era tão necessário como o ar que Misao respirava. Então quando Misao descobriu que Aoshi estava a sair com aquela...mulher, tudo se turnou pior. A vida tinha perdido a sua cor, e Misao estava quase a perder a vida, coisa que ela, por mais que lhe custa-se viver, não queria. Tinha sido difícil fazer a decisão, mas por fim, estava feita.  
  
Saltando desde a janela de seu quarto, Misao caiu suavemente na relva. Ao mesmo tempo uma única lágrima caiu do seus olhos. Não podia voltar a trás.   
  
Qualquer pessoa que estivesse a andar pelas ruas de Kyoto, a altas horas, poderia ver um pequeno vultro entre as sombras da noite. Um vultro sem espírito, sem esperança, sem nada, que pela última vez, andaría pelas ruas da cidade, onde tantas mágoas foram causadas, pela pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo, essa mesma pessoa, que de manhã iría encontra uma folha de papel dobrada em quatro com o seu nome na frente. Essa pessoa, que iría ouvir os choros da familia que o vultro da noite deixou. Esse bloco de gelo, que pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, choraría. Por a menina que viu crescer, e por a mulher-feliz, que acidentalmente, matou. Mas a maior razão para todas as lágrimas que ele iría derramar, sería a compreensão, de que ele perdeu a única mulher que poderia trazer alguma felicidade e amor na sua vida, e que por azar do destino, nunca sabería da verdade que ela tanto sonhara em saber. A verdade, que estava escondida entre as respostas que ela não esperava, nem queria ouvir vindas da boca, do grande amor da sua vida. Ele estava a sair com uma mulher, verdade, mas essa senhora nada lhe dizia! Á noite, não era por ela que o coração de Aoshi chamava, mas sim por Misao. Agora estava tudo perdido. Ela foi-se embora, e o resto são apenas memórias e mágoas, que vão padeçer com o tempo. Sonhos desfeitos, quando nessa noite fria em Kyoto, a mulher no corpo de menina, disse adeus pela última vez, e prometeu nunca mais voltar á vida daquele que secretamente a ama.  
  
~*~* FIM *~*~  
  
@ Já sabem, mandei-me comentários! Eu adoro comentários (bons, está claro), mas enviem o que quiserem! A vossa opinião é que conta! Beijos!!! Lil Nena @ 


End file.
